what should have happened in Jaehee route
by shashaway
Summary: Things you want to do in Jaehee route; stomping in rage and putting the RFA members in their place, then swept your wife in your arms to a happily ever after.


**Notes**

MC is angry and badass; and highkey in love with Jaehee.

MC also loves the boys, but it's Jaehee route so it's all about Jaehee. Plus, platonic Jaehee and MC is bullshit.

Also, there are some psychology references...

* * *

You stomped toward the room RFA members gathered, feeling the rage you had accumulated building inside you and about to explode.

The RFA members saw you approaching, smiles on their lips and greetings were uttered—until they saw your expression and they started to gulp in anxiety.

"M—MC...?" Seven stuttered, he took a step back because he knew that Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman in Rage. Still, you smiled at him, trying to assure him because it wasn't his time _yet_ to have your anger poured down on him.

So you kept on walking until you were in front of Zen leaning on the wall, brow arched in curiosity as he asked, "Babe?"

"Zen, my darling," you said, smiling beatifically. "You know how much I love you in your route, right?"

Zen beamed "I know, my Lady."

"Now, would you please listen to me?" Zen nodded at your question. Forcefully, you grabbed his collar and let your anger out. "I LOVE YOU IN YOUR ROUTE, BUT IN THIS ROUTE YOU'RE MY RIVAL AND YOU WILL FUCKING BACK DOWN—AWAY FROM MY SOON-TO-BE WIFE—IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! BECAUSE I'M NOT ABOVE TYING YOU ON THE BACK OF MY MOTORCYCLE AND FORCING YOU TO RUN ALL THE WAY. YOU HEAR ME?"

Red eyes widened and the tall man trembled. "Of—of course—Babe... Anything for you."

"Thank you for your cooperation." You let go of his collar and turned your head to the next victim—currently cowering in fear—Yoosung.

"Now, Yoosung..." you started to say, feeling satisfied at his quivering limbs. "I won't say anything much to you..." he looked a slight relieved at your words. "BUT YOU FUCKING STOP PLAYING GAMES SO MUCH AND STOP WHINING ABOUT HAVING NO GIRLFRIEND—YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND IF YOU KEEP BEING A HERMIT AND NEVER FUCKING STUDY BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO BE WITH A LOSER JUST LIKE YOU!"

It seemed those words had greater effect than you intended, because Yoosung currently passed out bleeding from your words.

The next victim, was looking a bit too happy while munching on Honey Buddha Chips. Well, happily until he realized that you were stalking towards him with a smirk on your face. "I'm the next... aren't I?"

"Sure you are, Seven."

"I..." he straightened on his seat. "I'm a secret agent. I'm ready for anything. I'm not afraid," he said, but his eyes had no conviction—looking at your predator gait.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, Seven. I only have some words to say to you." He clutched the bag of Honey Buddha Chips closer. "First, I want to—you can say—warn you to stop breaking the fourth wall and poking on my friendzone state with Jaehee, _or I'll crush all your fancy cars like tin cans_." You saw he opened his mouth to retort but you stopped him by putting your finger on his lips. "Don't worry about the security and what not, I have the cooperation of your so-called maid, Vanderwood, along with your agency. Oh, you think you still can beat me being a genius hacker? Silly Seven, nothing is impenetrable—not for me and my rage.

"Which, brings me to the second point," you continued. "Everyone cares about you. Jaehee—my love—in fact is quite adamant about your lifestyle—to which I agree. So, I did the right thing by _giving away all your Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D Pepper_ ; I even hire a chef to feed you, paid them with your money obviously. Oh, you think you still can get more _those shoddy junk food_ anyway? Seven darling, I can get by your security—don't you think I can easily force to never eat or drink junk food ever again?" You eyed the bag of Honey Buddha Chips on his hand with disdain. "Savor that bag of chips, while you still can, Seven."

"You—you can't do that," he said at last.

"Of course I can," you grinned. "Also, if you fail to do those points I told you, _I'll neuter you._ "

He saw how serious you were and mumbled in assent. "Okay..."

You clapped your hands, beaming at him. "I'm glad to welcome you as a _human being_ , Seven."

The redhead just nodded, eyes staring at the bag of Honey Buddha Chips in horror—perhaps realizing it was the last one he would ever taste.

"Now onto the next one..." you stared at the tall form of Jumin Han currently sitting on a chair while looking at you with perplexed expression. He probably had never seen anyone looking at him like they want to murder him _and will definitely murder him_. You knew that inside his brain, he wondered where his security guards were. However, those security guards couldn't do a thing because you were a woman in a mission _and you could dispatch securities from these rich assholes—_ Jumin and Seven— _like they were nothing_.

Still, Jumin sat with indifferent expression, assessing you with his eyes. He wasn't going to back down, you knew and felt glad about it. Approaching him, you stood close before him. Almost sitting on his lap and faces so close you shared breath. "Jumin, I also had some _words_ for you..." you started to say, gleeful at his discomfited expression. You knew how uncomfortable he was to have a woman close to his personal space—which reminded you about Jumin and his sexuality—and he would have shoved you if he hadn't seen your fury; or if he wasn't such a prideful man.

You put your hand on the back of the chair beside his head, while your other hand lightly trailed your fingers on his wrist. "Jumin my dear..." the man frowned at your—most likely evil—grin. "I worried about your emotional state sometimes... and your unhealthy obsession with your cat."

"Elizabeth 3rd—"

"Shhh... I know how much you cherish her, and I do agree she's beautiful." That mollified him. "I will try to help you—in your route—be your therapist, your guidance, and yours as much as possible." You stroke his hair, feeling the soft dark strands. "But in this route... you've hurt my beloved sweetheart, and I'll avenge her..." the grin on your face was positively malicious, especially after you heard the click from the handcuff circling his wrist, "by forcing you to watch the most painful thing you'll ever seen."

"...what?" Jumin gasped, looking at his handcuffed wrist to the chair as you stared—away from his reach. "You... you handcuff me!"

Both Zen and Seven took steps closer to you—also out of your reach because they were still terrified of you, perhaps thinking they would be the one next handcuffed to the chair—and saw the state Jumin was in.

"Whew~" Zen whistled. "You're handcuffing Mr. Trustfund Kid!"

"I did," you said in reply to both Jumin and Zen. "You can't move from that chair because it's permanently fixed on the floor. You see... I've planned this on advance..." you took the glass of wine on the table and swirled the liquid delicately, "I've planned to put only a loveseat, a couch, and a chair in this room; and had a handcuff already tied to the chair because I knew you'll be the one who'll sit there." You sipped the wine, tasting its rich flavor.

"Why did you ask? Because Seven would definitely take the couch to lounge in—which is true—and no one would sit next to Seven because _no one sane would want to sit next to Seven_ ," you replied to Jumin's silent question, and ignored Seven's protest, "and Yoosung would take the loveseat—because his subconscious wants to have a girlfriend so bad that he unconsciously sit on the loveseat—no matter how much a loser he currently is," no one protested because Yoosung was still passed out, "and Zen wouldn't sit beside Yoosung because _he's allergic to sit next to a man because he's not gay_ ; which I'm sure it's a reaction formation of his id—which is _definitely gay—_ and poking into his insecure sexuality," you let everyone sinks your words first, until Seven let out guffaws which you silenced with your glare.

"And you... Jumin..." you let a smile slipped onto your lips. "You have too much pride. You're on top of the world, too used getting your ways and unconsciously thinking you're better than anyone else. Of course you'll choose the only one seated chair in this room—as a throne for you." Then you cocked your hips, procuring a phone and a watch from your pocket—Jumin's to be exact. "Don't worry about your security guards, they can't do anything. This room is soundproofed, and with these gadgets in my hand, you have no way to call them for help."

There was only silence until Seven dropped to his knees. "MC! Please teach me your ways!" Seven begged. "I'll even give you this last bag of Honey Buddha Chips! Please let me be your protégé!"

"Next time, Seven I'll teach you," you told him. "For now, I have a bone to pick with our dear Mr. Trustfund Kid here." Grinning at Jumin's horrified face, you inhaled the smell of the wine; thinking how seductive it smelled, just like the torment you were going to do.

You turned back to Zen, Seven and the still passed out Yoosung. "Zen, darling, I'm grateful for your help with my sweetheart, so I have to warn you that the next part might be too harsh for your _delicate_ body," Zen frowned at your words but kept silent. "Please drag Yoosung out with you—also make certain he's still alive—would you?"

Zen, the gallant knight that he was, nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty," he winked, reminding you how fond you were to him; then dragged the still unconscious Yoosung outside.

"What about me?" Seven asked.

"Ah, Seven, because you're a darling and had been working so hard to catch the hacker, I decide to give you a reward."

"A reward?" Amber eyes widened. "For me?"

"Sure." You walked to the box you brought, and opened the latch; feeling the terrified stare from Jumin and excitement from Seven. "Elizabeth 3rd~" you took the furball from the box and she meowed lightly, "come here, beautiful~"

"NO!" Jumin yelled, finally understanding the situation.

Before him, Seven was jumping up and down, chanting, "Elly~ Elly~ Elly~!"

You hugged the cat to your chest, rubbing her head with your fingers as you stepped closer to Seven—who looked about to burst from happiness. "Jumin," you turned your head, smirking at his disheveled state. "This, is your punishment for hurting my darling Jaehee. You'll be handcuffed on that chair as you watched the most painful thing for you to happen—watching your beloved Elizabeth 3rd with Seven." Then you carefully handed the cat to Seven's hold.

The screams—and squeals from Seven—were inhumane. You watched the torture unfolded before your eyes, sipping your—or in fact Jumin's—wine in amusement.

Soon, the door opened to the sight of your beloved—Jaehee Kang—with her beautiful brown eyes looking at the room in confusion. "What... happened?"

"My princess!" How gorgeous Jaehee was, you marveled. You drank the rest of the wine, put the glass on the table and walked toward her. "There's nothing to see here, please don't mind what happened." You took her hand, callused from work and Judo, and kissed the back of her palm; your eyes looking at the blooming red on her cheeks, blushing furiously at your gesture. "We seem have to reschedule the meeting—because unexpected situations happened—so I suggest for us to go out from here; perhaps to fit a Vera Fang wedding dress for you, which I absolutely sure will look divine on you."

She blinked, looking back at the room uncertainly. "But—"

You put your arm around her waist and your other hand to her chin, with your face close to her and said, "And after that, we'll go to the coffee shop downtown—I heard they have a renowned barista who makes an amazing Weasel coffee; I'm sure you'll love to taste it."

Her eyes looked glazed over, letting you ushered her out of the room and closed the door. You hoped she forgot the scene in the room. Such chaos that was the triangle love between Jumin, Elizabeth 3rd and Seven; should never stained her memory.

"I'd love to," she breathed out, a blush on her cheeks. She looked radiant in your arms and you couldn't help but to lean forward and kissed those plush pink lips, tasted sweet just like her personality was.

"Great," you said after you both parted. Lips tingled from the kiss and feeling hotter than it should in the cool hallway. You wondered if it was better for you both to go to her apartment—or hotel, you weren't picky; or picking the dress then to the wedding planner before a date in a coffee shop. But you still wanted to see her in a wedding dress, you thought. "Let's go for a fashion show, shall we?"

Jaehee giggled, and you both walked outside happily hand in hand; for your future together.

(You did let Jumin's security guards inside the room hours later, though.

Because you might be angry, but still loved the boys all the same; just as much as you loved the girl in your arms.

Still, this was Jaehee route, you would give them love in their own routes anyway. So, no problem in torturing them now. _Especially Jumin_.)

* * *

 **Notes**

WHY THE FUCK MC IS STRANDED IN A PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP WITH JAEHEE?

 _WHY THE FUCK I LET MYSELF PLAYING THIS ROUTE, IF IN THE END I HAVE TO FUCKING EXPERIENCE UNREQUITED LOVE?_

Damn, Jaehee route is fucking savage for my heart.

(Probably the crackiest thing I've ever written.

 _And I've written a lot of cracks_.)


End file.
